Trippin' It - 2 (A HTTYD FanFic)
by ElianaRobinson.RW
Summary: A Fun Fic Mini-Series of drastic events taken out by each of the Dragon Riders, shocking, uncharacteristic sometimes damaging actions. All connected and only in the end will we find out why…


**Trippin' It**

 _New Trippy Series Of Dragon Adventures_

Trippin it # 2

Hiccup starred into the eyes of the dragon and lost his senses. It was a foolish thing to do and had he been himself he might have remembered that …but he wasn't….

It was greatly becoming evident that none of the Dragon Riders were themselves and no one knew why.

 _Least of all_ the Dragon Rider's.

This, my fine fellows, is the reason why Hiccup forgot all he knew about dragons, Changewings in particular.

It was a rarity at all to find a Changewing on Dragon's Edge but that was the least of Hiccup's concerns in that moment.

His body became impervious to any kind of movement or control, his vision hazed over and he floated around on his metal leg contraption in a dazed zombie fashion.

No one knows the rest of the story, or how Hiccup got from the cliff sides to Dragon's Edge Club House, but that he did.

….and he oddly enough managed it without Toothless, who bounded along beside his master in frantic concern, unable to disway Hiccup from his path.

When young Hiccup Haddock the Third, entered the Club House all remaining Dragon Riders, turned in confusion at the young Vikings perplexing antics.

Hiccup staggered as if drunk, to Valhalla! on Valmka, over to one of his friends and grabbed them by the shoulders.

"You, know, I've always had feelings for you, Astrid."

Hiccup professed, his words haggard as if ruled by poppet strings and were not truly his own.

The gang around them all raised eyebrows in confusion for Astrid was not standing in front of Hiccup, but was beside Heather and Fishlegs on the other side of the Club House, somehow Hiccup addressed the Viking in front of him, thinking they were Astrid.

Now…. this… next chunk.. of the tale, is quite disturbing my fine fellows. For it is unsettling- nay! far be it of epic proportions of awkward!

For Hiccup Haddock then leaned in and kissed me!

 _Tuffnut!_

It was a relief beyond measure when he collapse unconscious to the Club House floor while I gagged and hagged, racing around the Club House in search of anything to wash out the lascivious taste!

 ** _uch!_**

While Astrid and the others rushed to Hiccup's side my sister delighted in hysterics, rolling upon the floor clutching her side, she wiped a tear from her eye as she continued to laugh, with full mirth and shrugged.

"Hey, easy mistake! They both have blonde hair!"

END

Eliana Robinson

10/3/17

CREATION DATE – 3/3/17

PUBLISH DATE – 10/3/17

 _Trippin' It_ _Disclaimer_

 **Trippin' It** **\- is a Fanfiction of HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON I do not own the characters or original plotline.**

PLOTLINE **: A Fun Fic Mini-Series of drastic events taken out by each of the Dragon Riders, shocking, uncharacteristic sometimes damaging actions. All connected and only in the end will we find out why…**

 **This story is** _NOT_ **for official publication or profit.**

 **TRIPPIN' IT** **is a short tale in an unofficially link series between all my HTTYD fanfics and is purely meant as entertainment.**

 **CREATION DATE – 3/3/17**

 **PUBLISH DATE –10/** **3/17**

Part of the "Dragon Adventures" Series By Eliana Robinson

 **Keep an eye out for more out of the blue, outrageous Trippin' it Stories coming very soon!**

SECRET HINT: Valmka is the made up heavy drink that is only named in The Forgotten One Returns…

/

Be advised my fan fic may seem sweet and kid friendly at first but will increase surprisingly to completely unacceptable for under age readers.

Those concerned over the present rating on my work should be advised I wish not to have any one invest in my work to become unable to finish the stories for a change in rating most of my works for Dragons was borne from a request, based upon my skill set as a RW (Romance Writer) believe, you, me the rating will be warranted.


End file.
